FIREWORKS- Grease 4th Of July Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The gang spend the day lighting fireworks, but Marty really hates them, and you all will find out why.


**Alright. So I need more good bonding ideas in the shocking story! Positive reviews please!**

The moment is here. The forth of July. Or should they say, "Light fireworks day".

They all sit in Jan's backyard eating appetizers, hamburgers, hot dogs, ribs, and kebabs. And for dessert is flag cake.

Putzie yells after finishing dome cake, "You know what time it is?!"

Everyone expect Marty yelled, "Fireworks!"

Danny announces, "I got a ton of them in my car! Let's do this!"

Marty then shouts, "No no no no! No fireworks this year!"

"Why Marty?" Danny asked.

"Because every single year, everytime you guys kept blowing fireworks, it always end up on my property! You know I live down the block from here."

They all try to remember what happened.

5 years ago, they blew fireworks at Marty's place and they blew her roof off.

4 years ago, they went next door away from Marty's house and ended up setting her grass on fire.

3 years ago, they went down the block only many feet away from Marty's, but then one ended up in her parents car.

2 years ago, they went over the next block still away from Marty's but a firework ended up flying into an open window at her place which turns out to be her bedroom.

And finally, last year, they went as far as possible away from Marty's house and but a firework ended up into the chimney and into the living room of Marty's dos\use.

Danny finally says, "Well, it's either an accident or the fireworks love your place so much."

Marty shouts, "Doesn't matter! No one is going to light fireworks ever! EVER!" Then she left.

Putzie asks, "Why can't we do this in the park? Looks like fun over there?"

"Yeah. So we don't have to deal with 'queen pain-in-the-ass' this time," Kenickie agrees. Rizzo nods.

They all left and went to Danny's car to go to the park a lot far from Marty's house on top of the hill.

Danny took out as many fireworks as possible along with sparklers for them to play with.

Jan giggles as her boyfriend lights a sparkler and gave it to her and starts running around with it. Frenchy loves her sparkler and Doody plays with it.

Sonny sighs looking at his colored sparkler. "Too bad Marty ain't here to see this!"

Danny and Putzie started to light some fireworks and so far, a show began for the others which is amazing. None of them went near to Marty's house.

Jan and Putzie cuddled and watched them. Sandy sat next to Doody and Frenchy while Danny sets them up in the air and explode. Kenickie and Rizzo just ignored the show and started smooching each other.

Later on, as it starts to get dark, Danny was just about finished with the show.

"Here comes the grand finale," Danny announced.

They all cheer and Danny and Putzie went to his car and pulled out the biggest craziest firework they bought.

"Oooooooh!" The girls say.

"Do it Danny!" Doody yelled.

"That's a beauty!" Kenickie said breaking the kiss with Rizzo.

Putzie and Danny put it down and Danny starts to light it. As soon as it's lit, they all ran away.

"Stand back!" Danny yelled.

Then the big rocket firework finally explodes in the air and it flew away looking like a shooting star.

Danny squints his eyes to see where the firework went.

It started to fly toward far away… to the neighborhood.

"Do you see it?" Kenickie asked.

Jan yells, "I see it! It's heading toward my block!"

"Wait a sec. I think it's heading toward Marty's house…" Putzie says starting to worry.

Danny squints his eyes and then his eyes widened.

"CRAP!" Danny screamed and then ran down the hill.

Everyone ran behind him toward Marty's house.

"How come I don't hear the boom yet?" Doody asked.

Danny replied, "The big ones take a long time to explode."

They all ran to Marty's house and they went inside.

"Marty!" Each of them called out.

They all look everywhere, but then suddenly they heard the first loud boom.

Danny screamed, "IT CAME FROM THE BACK! EVERYONE GET OUT!"

They all ran out of the house and then another boom came followed by another and finally a big boom erupted tearing Marty's house apart.

They all looking at the house ripped in half.

"It was a pretty house," Jan sighs.

Putzie shouted, "What are we going to do? Marty and her folks with flip out big time!"

Danny shouts, "Don't panic. Don't panic. We'll figure out a plan."

"WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED. TO. MY HOUSEEEEEE!"

They slowly look behind to Marty standing there petrified.

Putzie sighed, "Too late to think of the plan now."

Marty yells, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! I TOLD YOU! NO MORE FIREWORKS!"

Danny shouted back explaining, "We were at the park and one of them magically ended up at your house!"

Marty screams at Danny, "YOU OWE ME! ALL OF YOU!"

They all sort of understand what she meant.

In just 2 weeks, the gang all repaired the house and made a promise not to use fireworks ever again.


End file.
